True Love Prevails All
by FruitsBasketsLove
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome and Kagome loves Inuyasha but are to afraid to admit it. What will happen when the two get into a fight but before they can forgive each other, Kagome gets hurt? Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters. REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPT
1. The Accident

The accident  
  
Authors note: This is my first Inuyasha fic so please review. Thanx. Enjoy!  
  
It was a dark and humid night. It was thundering and lightning outside and the rain was pouring down on the house. Inuyasha was inside sleeping on the couch and Kagome was taking a shower.  
  
Kagome hopped out of the shower and put a bathrobe on then walked out of the bathroom to get changed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she looked around to see Inuyasha asleep on the couch. His mouth was open and he was snoring loudly.  
  
"Hehe." Kagome whispered as she walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha." She spoke quietly so she wouldn't wake him up. "He has had such a hard day." She fell back onto her soft bed and closed her eyes just a little bit.  
  
"Kagome help!" Kagome jumped up at the sound of her name being called from somewhere far away.  
  
She sat up and looked around the bedroom with a worried look on her face. She fell back down again. "It must have just been the wind." Kagome closed her eyes again.  
  
"Kagome help!" She heard her name again. She jumped up and out of bed this time. Her heart was pounding and her legs were shaking.  
  
"Hmm?" She said quietly. "I could have sworn someone was calling my name." She looked puzzled. Then her puzzled look turned to a smile. "I must be over working myself. I better get to bed before I start imagining things too."  
  
She laughed quietly to herself then jumped back into bed and put her covers over her. It was silent except for the wind and the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. Kagome fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Kagome help!" She heard it louder than before. She jumped up out of bed. "Ok! That time I really did hear something!" She went and grabbed a jacket then ran over to Inuyasha who was still asleep on the couch. He was snoring and next to him was a small little teddy bear.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Then she snapped back to what she came here for.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she shook Inuyasha awake. Inuyasha's ear twitched than he opened his eyes to Kagome leaning over him.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'm trying to get some sleep around here!" Inuyasha grabbed his teddy bear then closed his eyes again.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you hear it?" Kagome started to panic.  
  
"Hear what!?" Inuyasha turned over to his other side so he wouldn't be able to hear her or see her.  
  
"Don't you hear the noises? Someone is calling my name! I'm sure of it this time Inuyasha, really!" Kagome ran over to the door to put her shoes on.  
  
"No! I don't hear any noises. I'm going to sleep and if you plan on going out there alone then don't expect me to come and save you when you get hurt!" Inuyasha rolled over again and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Fine Inuyasha! I'm going alone then!" Kagome yelled then she opened the door to leave. "And I wont need your help!" "Bang" Then she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sat there without any care for Kagome. After a couple of minutes he fell back to sleep.  
  
Kagome waited outside in the pouring rain to hear her name be called one more time.  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha was right." Kagome mumbled. "Maybe I am just hearing things." She turned around to go back inside.  
  
"Kagome help!" Kagome turned around at that and ran into the woods. "Don't worry I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she entered the woods surrounded by trees and bushes.  
  
She ran as fast as she could through the trees and bushes. One of the branches on the trees had cut her jacket and Kagome had no energy to go back and get it. Soon she came to the center. She was breathing very heavy and shivering without her jacket.  
  
She collapsed down into the mud onto her knees. "Maybe I should just go back." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kagome help!" She heard it very loud this time. "I must be getting close!" Kagome said.  
  
She struggled and with all the energy she had left she managed to get up off the ground and continue searching for the voices.  
  
"Please! Say my name again! Then I can find you!" Kagome screamed. Nothing could be heard. "Oh, no! Maybe I'm to late." Kagome turned to go back.  
  
Inuyasha was still sleeping on the couch. "Bang" A loud thunder hit close to the house. Inuyasha jumped off of the couch at the thunder. He got nervous for a second but then calmed down again when he realized it was just thunder. He say back down on the couch relaxing again.  
  
Inuyasha rolled around a bit then turned on the T.V to help him get back to sleep. He looked at the time. "Hmmm, Kagome has been out for a very long time." Inuyasha remembered what she had said to him.  
  
Inuyasha's Flashback  
  
"Fine Inuyasha! I'm going alone then!" Kagome yelled then she opened the door to leave. "And I wont need your help!" "Bang" Then she slammed the door behind her.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Grr" Inuyasha snarled then plopped back on the couch.  
  
Kagome stopped running to look around. She squinted her eyes and saw something very far in the distance.  
  
She ran up closer to take a better look. Kagome looked at it for a second then realized what it was. "Huh?" Kagome looked very puzzled. She picked it up and stared at it for a second. It was a small doll with a small recorder built in and every minute it would say "Kagome help!"  
  
Kagome sat on the ground examining the doll. She heard rustling in the distance. Kagome got up quickly with the doll still in hand. Not so far away she saw a black figure running in the woods.  
  
It mumbled something quietly so Kagome could not hear what it was saying. She stared at it for a second but then something else caught her attention. In front of the object was a giant tree falling sideways toward Kagome.  
  
She tries to search for words to say but nothing would come out.  
  
Inuyasha got up from the couch after another hour. He looked worried. "Ok! I'm going. Kagome has been out there for almost 3 hours now." He said to himself as he slipped on his coat and opened the door.  
  
He got outside just in time to see Kagome almost being squashed by the tree. He turned his head to something running in the distance but then gave his attention back to Kagome. He ran up to the tree but didn't make it in time. All he could see was blood dripping down the side of the tree and a small jacket on one of the branches.  
  
Inuyasha stared for a couple of seconds in horror. "Kagome!!!!"  
  
Authors note: Hehe. Hope you liked it. Please review. Maybe even a couple ideas for the next chapter. Bye! 


	2. Dead or Alive?

Dead or Alive?  
  
Authors note: Thanx for reviewing! I'm really happy that u guys like it!  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the bloody tree. "Kagome." He said quietly. Then a tear dripped down his face. He grabbed her jacket from the tree branch and hugged it tightly as if Kagome's sweater was the only thing left of her.  
  
Inuyasha thought back to when he last saw her in the house.  
  
Inuyasha's flashback  
  
"No! I don't hear any noises. I'm going to sleep and if you plan on going out there alone then don't expect me to come and save you when you get hurt!" Inuyasha rolled over again and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Fine Inuyasha! I'm going alone then!" Kagome yelled then she opened the door to leave. "And I wont need your help!" "Bang" Then she slammed the door behind her.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Another tear dripped down his face again. "Kagome! Whatever I said before well... well I was wrong, Ok! I should of came with you!" Inuyasha shouted into the empty sky.  
  
"I love you." Inuyasha looked down and then at the tree and Kagome's sweater.  
  
"Arggg!" Inuyasha jumped up quickly and tried to push the tree over. "Arggg!" Inuyasha panted and then tried again. His face started to turn red.  
  
"It's no use. The tree is way to heavy!" Inuyasha leaned against the tree and thought again of what he had said to Kagome earlier that day.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha gained all of his strength back. His hair flew up into the dark sky and his face turned brick red.  
  
He pushed the tree over one more time and it began to move. He kept thinking of Kagome and little by little the tree rolled over Kagome enough for Inuyasha to grab her and bring her to the house.  
  
She was dripping with blood and her shirt was drenched in it. Inuyasha thought for a second, "hmmm, when I went outside, before I saw Kagome, I saw a black figure running away from the tree that had fallen on her." Inuyasha snapped back to reality and went to get a bandage for Kagome.  
  
"Here. This should help." Inuyasha spoke to Kagome although she could not listen. Inuyasha wrapped an ace around Kagome's stomach to help the bleeding.  
  
The blood quickly drenched the ace bandage. Inuyasha started to panic. "If this bleeding doesn't stop, Kagome could... could die!" Inuyasha thought. He then grabbed 3 more ace bandages and wrapped all of them around Kagome's chest and stomach. (The bandages were covering up almost all of Kagome's chest.)  
  
Although Kagome was unconscious, Inuyasha spoke to her thinking that if he did, it would help or something to have her wake up.  
  
He laid Kagome in bed and forced some hot tea down her thought. "Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke quietly. "I love you." Inuyasha blushed. I think that it was easier for Inuyasha to say it to Kagome when she wasn't listening.  
  
He looked at Kagome's small bed and scrawny sheets then decided to bring her into his room. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and brought her into his room then lied her down on his sheets and covered her with his warm blanket.  
  
Inuyasha walked for the door. "Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes slightly and spoke in a soft whisper.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome then smiled slightly. "Kagome!" Inuyasha blushed. "Your... Your ok!" Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He ran over to Kagome and went to hug her, then realized she was very weak and decided to lay off.  
  
Inuyasha backed up a bit. "Ok, your good! Now just... just go to bed!" Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't hold back his temper.  
  
Kagome struggled to sit up in bed. She got half way up but then fell back down with a plop. "Ahhh!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "No! This is exactly what happened last time! I better be nicer to her." Inuyasha thought.  
  
He walked over to Kagome and held her head up. "I'm... I'm sorry." Inuyasha said behind gritted teeth.  
  
He calmed down a bit. "You better get your rest." Inuyasha laid her head down on the pillow.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. "I'm in your bed. Where are you going to sleep?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I guess I'll sleep on the floor. To... Ya know, keep you company and all that shit!" Inuyasha grabbed a sleeping bag and pillow then threw it on the floor. He folded his arms then laid down in his sleeping bag on the floor as if waiting for Kagome to ask if he wanted to sleep with her tonight.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes slightly then opened them again. "Inuyasha." Kagome had an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Do you, well, do you want to sleep up here tonight? With me?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and then got up with his stuff. He got into bed with Kagome and sat on top of his sleeping bad and pillow.  
  
Kagome pulled down the covers. "Inuyasha?" Kagome motioned with her hands to sit under the covers with her.  
  
Inuyasha threw his sleeping bag and pillow on the floor and the slipped under the covers with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke quietly. He sat up in bed and helped Kagome get up too. "Kagome, I..." Inuyasha got cut off because soon after that he pulled her face closer to his kissed her.  
  
After about 1 minute they pulled away from each other. Then Kagome grabbed him back and they fell back into the bed together.  
  
Soon after they were lying in bed together, one pair of cloths fell to the floor and then a red coat came after that. Moaning noises could be heard from outside of the bedroom. Kagome was panting and then they kissed again under the covers. They then switched positions and Inuyasha was positioned on top of Kagome. "Kagome." Inuyasha spoke quietly. "I love you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha!" Kagome kissed him again. They then continued until they fell asleep late at night.  
  
And to this day, Inuyasha still believed that there was something about Kagome that gave him the strength to carry on and save her. Inuyasha still thinks that true love prevails all.  
  
Authors note: Hope ya liked it! Getting ready for the next chapter. Please review! Thanx. By! 


	3. The Secrets Of the Necklace

The Secrets Of The Nacklace  
  
Authors note: Thanx for reviewing. If I start to get lazy and stop writing good then tell me. Enjoy!

Inuyasha awoke the next morning next to Kagome who was still asleep. Inuyasha had forgotten what had happened last night with Kagome almost dieing. Then all of that had just flashed back into his mind. Everything that he said to her, moving the tree, and sleeping with her that night.  
  
He quickly pulled down the covers and checked under all of the ace bandages to make sure she wasn't still bleeding.  
  
She had stopped bleeding but Inuyasha still replaced the old ace bandages with new ones.  
  
Inuyasha put some stuff on Kagome's stomach to help. "Inuyasha!" Kagome woke up and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled. Kagome started tearing onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha! I... I can't stay here with you." Kagome said through tears.  
  
She hugged Inuyasha tighter.  
  
"'Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes. "You can stay with me as long as you like and... and I don't want you to leave. Please, stay with me Kagome." Inuyasha said with a little puppy dogface.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sadly. "My... my mother says I have to go back and finish school. I don't want to leave." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "Here." Kagome took off a beautiful necklace and put it into Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "I want you to have this." Kagome closed his hand on the necklace. "Use it well." Kagome looked down then back up at Inuyasha as if she was thinking of something.  
  
"I have no use for it, but you might." Kagome took a deep breath then began her story.  
  
Kagome's story  
  
"When I was very young, my grandmother lived with my mom and me. My dad had died in a car crash when I was born."  
  
"My grandmother would always wear a very special necklace. It was very pretty and had a purple jewel in the middle."  
  
(Kagome looked at Inuyasha's hand were the necklace lay.)  
  
"Every night, my grandmother would tell me a story about her necklace, and at the end of every story, she would say "And someday this necklace will be yours." Then she would smile at me and kiss me goodnight."  
  
"My grandmother told me she got it from a demon she met during her travels. But she would never tell me what it does. I would think every night about what that necklace does."  
  
"Then one night before my grandmother had put me to bed, she took the necklace off and put it in my hand. I looked at her with a very puzzled look. She didn't let me speak, all she said was "It is my time to go." Then she told me one more story, the last story she ever told me. And at the end of this one she said "And now this necklace is yours." I fell asleep with the necklace in hand. I never thought anything about what my grandmother had said."  
  
"I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. My mother was sitting on the couch crying. I was still very young and didn't really understand what was going on. All my mother said was that grandma was gone and was not going to come home. I then remembered what my grandma had said to me the other night. I then ran up into my room crying. I took the necklace out of my drawer. I looked at it and realized that the jewel in the middle was now red. I knew then what had happened to my grandma. I put on the necklace and would never take it off, until now.  
  
(She looked again into Inuyasha's hand.)  
  
End of Kagome's story  
  
"I know no what this necklace does." Kagome took the necklace back from Inuyasha and put it around his neck. They both waited to see what would happen.  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha's ears went down into his head. His hair turned black and his teeth lost their sharpness. He looked at Kagome to say something.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "It turns demons, or in your case, half demons, well... It turns them human." Kagome stroked Inuyasha's black hair and then kissed him.  
  
"You can have it." Kagome started to tear again.  
  
Inuyasha had a blank stare then said, "But... Kagome. I... I need you." Inuyasha hugged her so tightly like if he let go she would disappear forever.  
  
Kagome thought to herself. "Grandma... If you can hear me... I hope I am doing the right thing." Kagome looked down at the floor and a tear dripped down her face.  
  
"I... I better go." Kagome had just enough energy to get up off of the bed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha begged. "Don't go!" Inuyasha ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
Kagome hugged him back and then kissed him. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "I love you." At that she walked out the door and ran to the well, then jumped in before she started crying again.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the necklace and then at the well were Kagome had jumped into. "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He took his stuff and ran outside.Authors note: Ok. I'm guessing you all no what Inuyasha is going to do. Please Review. Bye! 


	4. He Who Goes By Yasuhiko

He who goes by Yasuhiko  
  
Authors note: In the last chapter I wrote about how Kagome lived with her mom and that's it. Well, I forgot to mention that her mom was pregnant with Sota (Her little brother.) Enjoy and remember to review! Lolabel my biffle helped me write this chapter and gave lotsa suggestions. I give her a lotta credit for this chappie!(Lolabel aka Ed)  
  
Inuyasha Made it in good time to the well were Kagome had jumped through. He thought to himself for a second, "Is this really what I want to do? Do I really want to give up my demon life for a... a stupid wench. And leave all of my friends behind?" Inuyasha thought.  
  
Before he could change his mind he had jumped through the well into Japan. Inuyasha could see Kagome inside the house through the tiny window on the side of the house. She was talking to her mother and her little brother, Sota, was listening intently to the conversation.  
  
Inuyasha stepped up to the skinny door. He took a deep breath and then thought one more time. "Am I sure that I want to do this?" Inuyahsa was still thinking when Kagome's mother came to the door.  
  
She opened the door to see a young man that looked to be about the age of 18. She looked at him for a second as if she had seen him once before.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Kagome's mom looked curios and circled around Inuyasha. "Hmmm, maybe it was just a dream." She thought to herself. "O, Well, are you here to see Kagome?" Her mother asked pleasantly.  
  
Before Inuyahsa could answer Kagome walked into the room carrying a cup of tea, "Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed him tightly.  
  
"Sorry, my name's Yasuhiko." Inuyasha/Yasuhiko stated.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome sighed.  
  
Yasuhiko laughed and looked at Kagome before grabbing her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
"I knew it!" Kagome gasped after she pulled away from Yasuhiko, "You are InuYasha!"  
  
Kagome's mother watched this whole scene speechlessly, she was amazed that this human boy was her daughter's boyfriend, but then she remembered, 'It had to have been my mother's necklace.' Kagome's mother sighed and went back into the house leaving the lovebirds alone outside.  
  
"So, my disguise isn't good?" Inuyasha teased Kagome.  
  
"Not to me, because I know you, but you fooled my mom just fine. You're going to stay here, with me aren't you, that's why you came back right?" Kagome asked staring hard into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded and said, "Only if you want me here." He didn't ever get an answer 'cause Kagome was hugging him to tight that she couldn't answer him.  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and stepped inside dragging him behind her, "You can take the necklace off when we're inside my house Inuyasha." Inuyasha reached for his neck to take the necklace off only to find it had disappeared. He looked panicky and Kagome asked what was wrong, "The necklace is gone! I'm stuck looking as this pitiful human!!!! And what's worse is, I can't use the Tetsaiga as a human!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's neck and saw only a thin black line where the necklace had been placed, "Inuyasha what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, when I was in the Feudal Era, I had the necklace on when I came here it was gone!" Inuyasha snapped at her.  
  
"Let's retrace our steps, go back to the well." Kagome said trying to calm him down.  
  
She took Inuyasha's hand and led him outside by the well were Inuyasha had jumped out from. Inuyasha was panicking and crawling around on the grass searching for his necklace that Kagome had given him.  
  
Kagome looked into the empty well and saw nothing but cement. "Inuyasha, we are going to go look back in Feudal Japan to look for your necklace there." Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and dragged him behind.  
  
Together they jumped into the well and ended up in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha ran to the house to search for the necklace. He stopped in his tracks and looked petrified and angry. "Hey, Kagome? If the necklace fell off, WHY AM I STILL HUMAN!!!" Inuyasha shook Kagome for the answer.  
  
She slipped out from his arms then took his hands in hers. She then kissed him very lightly just to calm him down a bit.  
  
She went to hug him but before she could get her arms around him she looked at his neck to see a thin necklace with a red jewel on the end. "Inuyasha! Your necklace!" Kagome didn't know what to say so she reached for his neck and pulled of the necklace.  
  
She showed it to Inuyasha who had now grown his ears back and had white hair again. Inuyasha was too busy looking at his hair to realize that Kagome was holding on to his necklace. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's hand and was speechless. "It was... How did you... It was on my neck this whole time?" Inuyasha looked very puzzled and confused. He thought back to when he realized the necklace was gone. "But, I could have sworn that it wasn't there!" Inuyasha looked at the necklace in Kagome's hand again.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you remember, I told you once, I don't even know the full extent of this necklace's powers, what it can and cant do are beyond my control. If I have it, then maybe I should keep it until I know what it does." Kagome put the necklace back on and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "You can come back with me when we figure out what it does, maybe we should ask Miroku." Kagome thought for a second, "Maybe I should go back to Japan and get our stuff, we can go find Miroku in the morning." Kagome ran off into the well and left Inuyasha standing speechless.  
  
Authors note: Sry it was a little short. But I got a lot in it. Review! Bye!!! 


	5. The Jewel Of Truth

The Jewel Of Truth  
  
Authors note: Sry it took me so long to create this chapter. I was goin to visit my cousins and I had to go to camp so I had just enough time to fit this in. Enjoy!  
  
That night the two slept deep into the woods. Inuyasha slept in a tall tree and Kagome in a warm sleeping bag down on the ground next to the fire. During the night when the moon was able to be seen through the tree's, Inuyasha crept down into the sleeping bag with Kagome. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then fell asleep with one arm around her waist, and the other stroking her silky hair.  
  
The sun rose high in the sky the next morning. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly then closed them again at from the brightness of the sun. He then realized that he was no longer stroking Kagome's hair but he was now stroking Kirara.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha jumped out of the sleeping bag with a fright and landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
He looked around at all of the people sitting next to him. Inuyasha closed his eyes again as if he was dreaming then opened them again.  
  
"How did you guys get here?" Inuyasha screamed as he looked at Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, and Sango who were silently watching Inuyasha spaz.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha slowly and put her hand on his shoulder than laughed a little."Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly to Inuyasha. "I brought them here while you were still asleep."  
  
Shippou looked at Inuyasha then snickered a little.  
  
"What are you laughing at!" Inuyasha looked Shippou in they eye.  
  
Shippou started laughing hysterical. "Hahaha!" Shippou fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"What's so funny!" Inuyasha screamed at the little Kitsune "Grrrr!" Inuyasha jumped up and realized that he had left his teddy bear out on the sleeping bag for everyone to see. He blushed and quickly stuffed it into the sleeping bag before Shippou could stop laughing.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the sleeping bag with everyone else. "So can we get on with the conversation already! We were talking about this." Inuyasha grabbed the necklace from Kagome's neck and held it out in front of him so Miroku could see it.  
  
Miroku took the necklace from Inuyasha's hand and studied it carefully trying not to touch the red jewel in the center. Kagome waited patiently for what Miroku would say while Inuyasha laid back and played with his teeth.  
  
"Hmm." Miroku turned it around and studied it from every angle possible then put it down in front of him and folded his hands on his lap. "Well this is a very interesting necklace. It is called The Jewel Of Truth. When in normal Japan, whoever is wearing the necklace will take the form of a human. But, if the thing that is wearing it is not human, In normal Japan the necklace with dissolve into his or her skin and leave only a black line around his neck. With that there are rules. If he or she stays in normal Japan for more than 2 weeks, they will become completely human. However if you come back to Feudal Japan before 2 weeks, the necklace will reappear on their neck." Miroku said as he was still examining the necklace. He looked at it curiously.  
  
"This necklace is very special though." Miroku began again. "The Jewel Of Truth usually has a purple jewel in the center. This one has a red jewel were there is suppose to be a purple one." Miroku examined the necklace once more.  
  
Kagome thought back to when she was young. "Miroku." Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face Kagome. "Miroku, when I was young, and my grandmother was still alive, the necklace did have a purple jewel in the center. But when she died, it turned red." Miroku looked curios at what Kagome had just said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure its nothing." Miroku smiled and put the necklace back on Kagome's neck.  
  
"Here Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and took the necklace off of her neck. She opened Inuyasha's hand and put the necklace in his hand and then closed his hand on the necklace.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha now that we know the full extent of the necklace, I think its ok if you wear it now." Kagome explained then looked at Miroku for permission. Miroku smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, I only had permission to stat here in Feudal Japan for one night. I have to go back home now to my mother and brother." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if she was expecting him to say "Ok, I'll come too" Without even asking. But he didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to come with me? I think that if we leave today you will be fine until 2 weeks." Kagome looked at Miroku who had told them all of the information.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha tried not to smile around all of the others but he couldn't help himself. He smiled and walked off with Kagome leaving everybody else behind.  
  
Soon later they both arrived at Kagome's house where her mother and brother were waiting to greet them.  
  
"Mom, is it Ok if Inuyasha stays with us for a while? He can come to school with me." Kagome waited for her mothers reply.  
  
"Yasuhiko." Inuyasha jumped into the conversation. "While I'm, in Japan you all can call me Yasuhiko. All except Kagome." Inuyasha said and smiled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled back and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Sure." Kagome's mother said. "You can share a room with Kagome if you want." Kagome's mother took his stuff and brought it into Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome followed close behind until they got into Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome's mother left the two in the room alone. They stood there not knowing what to do next.  
  
"It's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed." Kagome left the room and Inuyasha got changed into his pajamas, and so did Kagome. She came back into the room were Inuyasha was lying down in bed.  
  
Kagome slipped under with him and they fell asleep right next to each other, hand in hand.  
  
Authors note: Hope ya like it. bye! Review! 


	6. The first day of school

Authors note: Sooooo Sry, I was really busy. Family problems. But I will keep writing no matter how long it takes!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she woke up the next morning to find Inuyasha sleeping right next to her with his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly at the sound of his name being called by Kagome. He looked down to see his arms wrapped tightly around her. He let go quickly and scrambled out of bed blushing.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should be getting ready for school soon." Kagome smiled and pulled him out of bed. "Ouch!!!" Kagome dropped Inuyasha on the floor and grabbed her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor with a plop. "Grrrr" Inuyasha looked up at her a bit confused and a bit angry with her for dropping him. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was now lying on the floor clutching her stomach.  
  
She got up slowly and brushed off her cloths. "Yeah, fine I guess." Kagome said puzzled. They both got dressed in a matter of minutes into their school cloths. Kagome in a green short skirt and a white shirt and Inuyasha in black pants and a black shirt with a tie.  
  
They headed to school and arrived just when the first bell rang considering their interruption in the morning. "Inuyasha, you can come to class with me while you're here, I'm sure my teachers wont mind." Kagome said as she led him through a door marked room 129 MATH. They stepped into the room and everyone in the class turned their way.  
  
"Ummm... Hi, this is my friend Inu... Yasuhiko." Kagome said embarrassedly. "Is it alright if he stays with us for about 2 weeks?" Kagome waited for a response and made her way toward her seat and left Inuyasha standing speechless.  
  
The teacher nodded and led him to his seat right next to Kagome's. "Hello Yasuhiko, my name is Mr. Stillen. You will sit here for the time that you will be with us." Mr. Stillen smiled and looked at Kagome. "Kagome are you feeling ok, you look pale." Mr. Stillen said.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Stillen." Kagome smiled politely and took out her books. She handed Inuyasha a pencil, paper, and a textbook to borrow.  
  
Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, then Kagome looked around to see all of the girls looking at Inuyasha with smiles and red cheeks.  
  
"Sorry Yasuhiko." Kagome whispered back to him. "I guess there not used to having a boy with long black fluffy hair in the class." At that Kagome clutched her stomach again and curled up as much as she could without causing a racket.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved closer and felt her forehead. "Kagome you have a fever!" Inuyasha said trying to be quiet yet the whole class heard him.  
  
"Yasuhiko!!! If you interrupt our class one more time I will have to send you to the principal!" Mr. Stillen said with an angry tone of voice as he walked over to Inuyasha and hit him on the hand with the ruler, which left a red mark on Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Grrr" Inuyasha growled quietly and then stopped after realizing Mr. Stillen and the class were looking at him strangely for growling.  
  
The bell rang soon after and everyone exited the classroom, Kagome and Inuyasha walking side by side through the crowd.  
  
"Inuyasha would you like to meet my friends?" She smiled as he nodded. She led him to her friends who were hanging around in the hallway.  
  
"Inuyasha I feel a little dizzy." Kagome was holding her head and walking strangely so Inuyasha had to keep leading her the right direction or she might fall on him.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Kagome's friend was admiring Inuyasha closely as she talked. "who is your new friend?" She asked politely.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, his name is Yasu... Yasu." She never got to finish her sentence for she had fainted right into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha and her friends yelped. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her all the way to the nurse with her friends following close behind.  
  
Inuyasha put her down delicately on the nurse's table. Inuyasha was panting hard as he tried to talk. "She... She... she has a fever and... she fainted into my arms.  
  
The nurse took her temperature with Inuyasha standing speechless over Kagome. "It's much, much too high!" The nurse said worriedly. "I' going to bring her in to the emergency room." At that Inuyasha started to panic, he walked around the nurses room, thinking. "What will I do if I lose her, I almost lost her once and I promised I wouldn't let it happen again." Inuyasha started to sweat.  
  
In almost no time at all they were all at the hospital. Inuyasha was waiting speechless in the waiting room. The doctor came out and gestured for Inuyasha to come in. There he found Kagome sound asleep on the bed.  
  
"She's going to be Ok right?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down next to her bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"She is going to be fine, she just had to get her appendices out. Your lucky, you got her here just in time. Her appendices had burst and if you were a second later it would have been too late." The doctor said. "I suggest she stay here for a night for further studies." Inuyasha nodded and left the room after kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
That night was restless. Inuyasha could not sleep, all he could think about was Kagome all alone in the hospital in pain, and if he gotten there any later she might have died! The next morning he woke up early and ran all around the house trying to find his stuff. He managed to make it to the hospital at 10:00. He ran into Kagome's room to find her gathering her things and getting dressed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped his things and ran up to hug and kiss her. He picked her up and carried her and her things out of the hospital room were she stayed it.  
  
They made their way down the hallway and into the giant room where they were to check Kagome out. They had checked her out and were about to leave when the doctor came running down the hallway in a hurry. "Wait!" The doctor yelled as he ran to them.  
  
"Before you go I should tell you something." The doctor reached them and sat down in a chair next to them. "Kagome really needs sleep so I suggest you both stay home from school for a while." The doctor said.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome smiled and was about to leave.  
  
"One more thing." The doctor began. "After a couple of studies we have found out that Kagome is going to have a baby!!!"  
  
Authors note: I really hope you liked it, I kinda rushed but please review. bibi 


End file.
